Pets
windows]] Pets are helpers that assist the player in killing creatures. You can get the first pet by spending 500 Gold at the Pets tab. The second pet is obtained by spending 25 AP after the first Ascension. Pets can be used to fight in the Pet Arena and upgraded in the Pet Upgrade Map. There are Pet Trophies related to Pets. The current maximum Pet tier is 30. __TOC__ Description Each pet has a required number of Pet Food to level up. The pets may level up by feeding them with Pet Food or by training. After the pets reach level 10, the pet will evolve into a more powerful creature. Training without upgrades equates to 2 Pet Food. You can train your pet every 6 hours, and this time may be reduced with Trophies Upgrades. You can also improve the amount of food that training feeds your pets with Ascension Upgrades and from the Guild Building Stable. Unused trainings will stack up to 20 hours. After you have a second pet, which requires you to have ascended at least once, you can access the Pet Arena. In the Pet Arena you fight opponents and can heal your pets by 25%, make your pets hit 50% more damage, or reduce damage taken by 50% in the battle by using 10 AP. Using the Pet Points earned in the Pet Arena you can purchase upgrades in the Pet Upgrade Map. A pet has two types of damage: one strictly for arena and another which is a percentage of the player's base damage. When hunting, the pet's attack will be the stronger of the two values. Pets' damage in the Pet Arena can be improved with a Soul Orb. Their non-arena and arena damage can be improved with an Ascension Upgrade as well as the guild's Stable and Guild Upgrade, with guild improvements stacking. Pet attack speed can be increased with an Ascension Upgrade. Base attack speed is 2000ms with the speed stat on pets offering a boost with speed*0.02, as well as all the other speed gains. It is limited to 1000ms (1 second); if faster, the restricted speed will translate into corresponding damage increases. There are Pet Trophies based on your pets' development and your progress in the Pet Arena, which can be spent on Pet Trophies Upgrades to improve your arena buffs and reduce pet training time. Pet Levels *Pet Base Damage is 50 + 30\cdot(Tier + (floor(Tier/5)) + (Level\cdot1.5) percent of player's base damage. *The amount of food points needed to level up a pet is given by 10\cdot(Tier^2) until tier 10. For tier 11 onwards, the formula changes to (10+2.5\cdot(Tier-10))\cdot(Tier^2) , rounded up. *The total amount of food points to evolve a pet is given by 100\cdot(Tier^2) until tier 10. For tier 11 onwards, the formula changes to (100+250\cdot(Tier-10))\cdot(Tier^2) . *Pet HP is given by 25\cdot(Tier^2+1) + (Tier+2)\cdot(Level) . *Base pet speed is given by (2 \cdot Tier) + 10 . Base pet speed is max at 40 (tier 15). Snake= |-|Bat= |-|Bad Wabbit= |-|Virus= |-|Rhino= |-|Robobee= |-|Brainfester= |-|Clockwork= |-|Rex= |-|Eternal Wyrm= |-|Mammoth= |-|Ent= |-|E. Collide= |-|Iceporc= |-|Roc= |-|RoboCat= |-|Bastion= |-|Royal Guardian= |-|Mucanoid= |-|Hatchling I= |-|Hatchling II= |-|Hatchling III= |-|Hatchling IV= |-|Hatchling V= |-|Hatchling VI= |-|Hatchling VII= |-|Dragling I= |-|Dragling II= |-|Dragling III= |-|Dragling IV= |-|Dragling V= |-|Dragling VI= |-|Dragling VII= Skins You can click on a pet's portrait in its details screen to change its appearance. This feature is currently in beta and being worked on. You can choose from any of the pet tiers you have unlocked or unlock additional skins by buying them with Diamonds or completing other requirements. Category:Pets